Emotions
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Hidden reason why the Professor could not go through with the wedding to Erika Tiffany.


Professor Roy Hinkley Jr with several suffixes to his name was filled with fear.  
Not fear of a head hunter or being stranded forever on the island. No this fear was different. His heart was pounding in his chest, his throat felt dry and there were beads of sweat on his forehead. How did this happen? How did he get roped into this? It was beyond his comprehension.

Erika Tiffany Smith shows up with her fancy yacht and immediately sets her sights upon the Professor. At first he believed her to be a nice woman who took interest in the things he did. But then marriage entered into the picture. How that happened he did not know.  
Apparently the blonde socialite got into her head that he was going to ask such a question. Being that he was never that strong with women in his life, he goes along with this. Now he was regretting it. He had vast knowledge about many things. Could outplay anyone in a game of chess. But this was way beyond that. When it came to love, when it came to romance, he was in the dark. It was foreign to him. Nothing that could be explained scientifically. At least that how it was in his mind. Love was a strange concept to him. He never quite understood it. It always seemed complicated and messy. Throughout his life he had very little romantic interaction with the female species. He was too involved in his research and work to give it a lot of thought. Now it was thrust upon him. He was hit with this like a cold bucket of water.

It was not just the idea of marrying Mrs. Tiffany Smith. It was something else. Something that made him so uneasy and uncomfortable he was literally shaking. The man just could not go through with it. He couldn't. Not a chance. But what was he going to do? How was he going to avoid having to…He cringed at the thought. There was no way possible he could actually go forth with…it made him ill. He knew he did not love Erika Tiffany Smith. He wasn't stupid. He did not feel any warm feelings of affection he had often heard Ginger speak of. There was nothing. Nothing at all.

The Professor paced about the jungle clearing pondering his predicament. In just twenty fours he was to…No No he couldn't. He just couldn't! He needed to do something. But just what that something was he couldn't..wait..of course! Why didn't he think of this before! How ridiculous of him! The Professor began to feel a bit better and walked quickly towards camp. His eyes went to a redhead starlet who was folding laundry on the table. The academic prayed she would help him. There was no other way to go. No other place to turn. She was it. He rushed up to her pulling her into his arms. "Ginger!" He said clutching her tightly. "Ginger…you…have to help me…I can't…I can't do it….I can't!"

The movie star was startled at this and tried to get the Professor to settle down and take a breath. "Professor….please….calm down…What is wrong?"

"I can't do it!" He exclaimed. His voice was trembling and he began shaking. "I can't do it…You have to help me! Please!" There was genuine fear in his eyes and a bit of helplessness.

Ginger gently pushed him back a bit. "Professor. You need to calm down. Breathe…"

The Professor managed to take a breath or two.

"Good. Now tell me what is wrong? What can't you do?" She asked of him.

"I can't…Ginger….I don't want to…I…" He stammered incoherently. "I can't.." The man's breathing began rapid again.

"Professor…you need to calm down. Now please….tell me what is bothering you. What it is you don't want to do?" She asked trying again to get the Professor to not be so flustered. "Speak slowly…"

He ran his hand through his hair nervously and looked at the movie star. "Erika Tiffany. I can't…I can't marry her. I can't do it! I don't wish to have to…You have got to help me. There is no way I can do that. I just don't want to have to do…

"Have to what? What are you scared about?" Ginger pressed him trying to get to the heart of the matter.

The Professor swallowed before speaking. "The wedding night."

"Wedding night? Professor why are you worried about that?" She asked perplexed. "I'm sure…."

"You don't understand." The academic said grabbing hold of her arms. "I would have to..you know with her…"

"Yes that is what is happens on a wedding night. Why are you so upset?"

He looked into her green eyes and once again pulled her into his arms. "Ginger…there is no way I can…" It was then an answer came to him. It was so simple. "Marry me." He said.

Ginger's eyes went wide and her jaw just about dropped to the ground. "Marry you?"

"Please…you are the only one…I can't possibly have a wedding night unless it's with you. I don't want to have to..with anyone but you. Ginger say you will marry me."

She had no idea what to do or say. The Professor wanted to marry her. He said she was the only one he could fathom having a wedding night with. "Professor." She said carefully. "Listen to me…you will be okay. You can handle…."

"No!' He exclaimed. "I can't. I can't! I can't! Please Ginger marry me! Please say you will marry me so I don't have to marry that woman! I don't want to have to marry anyone but you."

"Um…I…" Ginger said. "I…Professor….I don't understand…why…."

"You kissed me." He said. "You kissed me like no one ever had before. You understand my lack of experience with this love thing. I don't want to have to explain it to anyone and I don't want to have to…with anyone unless it's you. Please please tell me you will marry me. You have to help me! Please I'm begging you!"

The movie star looked at the man of science with sympathy. He truly was uneasy about the marriage with Erika Tiffany Smith. He was losing it. He wanted a way out and he saw her as the way out. But that part about only wanting to..with her stuck in her mind. The poor man had no idea what else to do. He clearly did not want to go through with the wedding. He was shaking, sweating...he could hardly breathe. What was she supposed to do?

"Please…Ginger…marry me." The Professor pleaded once more. "Please say you will. I don't think I can manage."

"Professor." The movie star said carefully. "Why do you want to marry me?"

"Because…you understand me. You wouldn't make me feel stupid for not knowing a whole lot about… _that_. I could handle _that_ with you. You are the only one I could. I need you. Please Ginger will you become my wife."

Ginger was silent for a minute or two before speaking. "You want to marry me because you don't want to have to do that with someone else? Professor that is not a reason to get married. You get married because you love a person. You wish to spend your life loving that person and having a life with them. This is crazy. You can't ask me to marry you because you are too chicken to be with another woman. You don't love me.."

The Professor shook his head. "I do. I do love you. Ginger I don't ever want to be with another woman. Just you. I want you to marry me. I want to marry you. Please say you will. You love me. I know you do. You have to love me."

The movie star stared at him. "You think I love you?"

"Don't you?" He asked. "You have to feel something for me. The way you kissed me…you must love me."

Ginger took this all in before speaking again. "Professor I think you are wonderful man. I do like you. I actually have been attracted you to for a long time. And yes I did enjoy kissing you. I won't lie. I enjoyed it immensely. And to be honest I…I think it would be nice if…well if we were together. The thought of being your wife is very appealing. So…yes. Professor I will marry you."

A wave of relief washed over Roy Hinkley and he wrapped his arms around the redhead. "Thank you." He said. "Thank you…"

She nodded not believing she agreed to this however she did not know what else to do. The man needed her and well she had to help him. She supposed. This was all topsy turvy. And the truth was she did have feelings for him. She did not lie about that. There was something there. Being the wife of the Professor…she enjoyed the thought. She had been feeling a little blue about heading back home and not seeing him everyday. And if she was being completely honest the idea of him marrying that woman…it was like a knife stuck in her heart. Yes this was the right thing to do. She was going to marry him.

Erika Tiffany arrived and smiled at the Professor. "Hello…I've been looking for you…I have many ideas about where to spend our honeymoon. I was thinking…"

"Ms. Smith." The Professor interrupted. "I've decided I'm going to marry Ginger." He said his arm tightly around the star.

The blonde socialite was at a loss. "What?"

"I want to marry Ginger. I'm going to marry Ginger." He repeated.

"Marry Ginger?" Erika said her nose wrinkling. "Why in the world would you wish to marry her?"

"I just do." The Professor answered. "I'm going to marry Ginger and that's all there is to it."

Erika shot a look at the redhead. "You are going to marry him?"

"Yes." She replied. "I am. The Professor wishes to marry me. I accepted his proposal."

"Well.." Erika sneered. "I never! I can't believe you are tossing me aside for this…this person." She said snidely. "

"I am." The Professor said still holding Ginger close to him. "She and I are going to marry."

Erika said nothing and fumed. The others arrived at the scene. The Skipper noted the look on the rich woman's face. "Is something wrong?"

"It would appear that I am being tossed aside for this..this redhead movie star." She replied.

The sea captain was confused. "What?"

"I'm going to marry Ginger." The Professor explained.

"Marry Ginger?" Skipper said his eyes practically popping out of his head. "You and Ginger…"

Gilligan was equally stunned as was Mary Ann. They looked at each other in disbelief. When did this happen? Mrs. Howell was secretly thrilled that the rich blond snob was being dumped. Mr. Howell himself couldn't believe the turn of events.

"Yes. We are going to get married." The Professor explained. "I've decided I wish to marry her."

Skipper was still in shock and had to take a minute to soak it in. "Um…well..I…Congratulations?" He said.

"Yeah." Gilligan said. "I guess uh congrats is in order."

Mary Ann nodded. "Yes I…it's um nice…" She was still bewildered by all of this.

Erika was still miffed and said nothing. Mrs. Howell stood there with a triumphant look on her face. Oh how this served that no good wench right! How delightful! Yes she could not _wait_ to tell everyone back home!

 **Next Day**

Erika Tiffany surprisingly stuck to her word and allowed the castaways upon her yacht to bring them back to Hawaii. She hardly spoke to anyone. Just a very cordial gestures but nothing more. While they were on board the ceremony between Ginger and the Professor took place. The Skipper officiated it.

Ginger felt happy standing there with the Professor. It felt right. As if this was how it was meant to be. She believed that she did in fact love this man. Actually she knew she did.  
If she didn't, she would not have agreed to this. Her vows came to easy to her and she every word was true. She had every intention of being a good wife to him. Planned on living up to those vows as best she could. This man was the best thing that ever happened to her. She was hanging on to him for good.

The Professor looked way more laid back then he had the day before. He had a peaceful aura about him that they all noticed. He relished in holding Ginger's hands in his. Looking into her beautiful green eyes. Yes he was happy and content. He was in love with this woman. It was crystal clear to him now. Ginger Grant was the most enchanting being he had ever known. And she belonged to him. All of her. What he felt in his heart for her was brand new and he delighted in that feeling.

The Skipper pronounced them husband and wife. Ginger smiled as the Professor brought his lips to her and gently kissed her. The others clapped and wished the pair the best.  
They held a small reception on deck celebrating the union.

It was later that night that the newlyweds retired to a state room. The most luxurious one surprisingly. For some reason or another Ms. Smith allowed them to have it even though she was still quite peeved.

The Professor looked around and his eyes went to the huge bed with red satin and silk sheets. There was a bottle of champagne chilling in a silver bucket filled with ice.  
Ginger smiled at her new husband. "Well…here we are." She said. "It's beautiful don't you think."

He nodded. "Ye it is. Just like you are." He added placing his arms around her. "I love you."

"Roy." She said. He told her he wished for her to refer to him as that since they were now married. "I love you too."

The Professor lightly nuzzled her neck which caused her to giggled. She circled her arms around him and their lips met. Knowing that the Professor lacked experience in this area, Ginger slowly unbuttoned his shirt peeling it off. He stood there watching her as she carefully ran her hands over his tone body. Thrills went up his spine at her touch. Electricity shot through to his soul. Her lips went back to his kissing him softly. Her hands then undid his belt and then pulled down the zipper freeing him. She grinned at him and he swallowed a bit at her gentle touch. She then placed little kisses on his body.

The scholar then raked his hands through her silky red hair and they found their way to the bed. Ginger was on top of him kissing him with a bit more intensity. The Professor enjoyed the love that was being lavished upon him by this amazing woman. Feeling a bit brazen, his hands began to explore her voluptuous body. When Ginger did not make any protest he got a bit more brave and sought out other places on her body.

The passion mounted and their pace increased as they clung to one another. The Professor clung to Ginger as tightly. Pressing her body closer to his own. His hands explored her body seeking out every inch of her. They were practically knocking on the door to paradise. Nothing in their lives was like this moment they were sharing together.

The Professor was a bit overwhelmed by it. "Amazing." He said. "Simply amazing. Wow. I can't believe…what just happened."

"Darling it's called…" She whispered in his ear and he turned red.

"I didn't mean…I meant that I couldn't believe that we just..that you and I…we did that."

"Want to do it again?" Ginger asked lightly kissing his chest.

"Gladly." He replied moving on top of her.

"Professor!" She said surprised. "What's gotten into you?"

"You." He answered before crushing his mouth on hers.

Afterwards, they were snuggled in one another's arms enjoying what they had experienced. The Professor could not believe it happened. It truly did. He made love with Ginger Grant. Beautiful Ginger loved him. She truly loved him.

The movie star sighed happily as she traced his chest with her finger. "Roy…" She began.

"Yes my beautiful wife."

"Can I ask you something?

"Anything." He replied kissing the top of her head.

Ginger pulled herself up looking at her husband. "Why were you so afraid of marrying Erika?"

"What?"

"You were terrified at the prospect of marrying her. Why? What made you so upset?"

The Professor took a breath. "I….I just could not go through with it. I couldn't…I couldn't be that again."

"Be what again? Ginger asked.

"It was about four years ago…I did something…Something I wish I never did. This woman…her name was Margaret Addison. She was a little older than me but I thought she seemed like a nice charming lady. She promised so many things. That she could get me all this top position in this big research company and even promised that one day she would start her own research facility that I could be in charge of. All of this came with a price. She wished for me to…She wanted me to…satisfy her needs." He said.

"What!" Ginger said shocked. "She..

"Yes. I was to be her…you know…So I agreed. I never felt so horrible in my life. I could not believe I allowed myself to be treated in such a manner. The first night I spent forty five minutes in the shower trying to scrub myself clean. I never felt so filthy. I tried to tell myself I was being stupid and I should get a grip. The second time…I felt worse then the first time. It was then that I knew I could not keep it up. So I finally summoned the courage to tell Ms. Addison that it was over. Needless to say she was furious with me. Refused to let me go easily. Did everything in her power to force me to reconsider. I almost caved but somehow I found the strength to tell her no. After that I vowed I would not allow myself to ever be treated in such a manner again. I realized that if I had married Erika, it would not be any different than it was with Margaret. She did not love me. She wished to show me off as if I'm some prize she won. Show all her friends what she caught. There was no way that I could look myself in the mirror if I went through with it."

"So that's why you wanted to marry me?" Ginger asked.

"I recalled how I felt when you kissed me. It didn't feel cheap or tawdry. It did not feel like lust. It felt different. Your kiss was so amazing. There seemed to real feeling behind it. And that was not the only reason. I love you. I married you because I love you. I always believed there was something that was between us."

"There was." The starlet said. "And I loved kissing you. I enjoyed the chance to plant my lips on yours. I always enjoy that."

"I came to the realization that it was not possible for me to ever feel as comfortable with another woman when it came to…well being intimate. When I'm with you…I can't explain it…I feel relaxed. I feel happy. You have a way of easing my mind with my lack of expertise."

Ginger giggled. "Roy darling I wouldn't say you have no expertise…" She said kissing his lips. "I thought you were quite the expert…" Her lips found his again.

"I love you." He responded. "I always will love you."

"Roy." Ginger said. "I'm proud of you. You weren't going to let that woman treat you like a piece of meat. And I'm proud of you for walking away from that horrible Margaret. You saw that you were worth more than that and that you deserved more than being used for some stupid woman's amusement."

"You're not disgusted with me?" He asked.

"Darling…of course not. You saw it was wrong and that you couldn't continue on like that. I know it's not easy. I'm from Hollywood. I got that all the time from directors and producers. A lot of them promised me big roles if I would…"

"Yes but you never went through it with. You were stronger than I was." The Professor said.

Ginger sighed. "I almost wasn't."

"What?"

"I almost gave in. Once. Just once. This director offered me this amazing role. It was a role that I had always dreamed of. He promised me it was mine if I would…I had convinced myself that it was no big deal and that's how it worked in Hollywood. I went to his penthouse and I was about to knock on the door when I stopped. I thought about what I was about to do. It made me sick. What if I did get the role and what if I got critical acclaim for it? What if it made me a household name? How would I feel knowing that I got the role because I…I could not live with that knowledge. So I turned and walked away. I made myself promise that I would never again let anyone talk me into something like that. Roy I don't judge you for what you did. You made a mistake but you saw it was a mistake. It makes me love you more."

"Ginger you are an incredible woman." He said holding her. "I'm glad I took that trip on the Minnow. I'm glad I found you."

"I'm glad I took the trip too." Ginger said. "I'm glad I found you."

Their lips met once more and then once again got lost in their passion for each other.

The End!


End file.
